kou1isekaifandomcom-20200213-history
Magia Invasion Arc
Magia Invasion Arc is the 9th story arc of Kou 1 Desu Ga Isekai De Joushu Hajimemashita series and the 3rd story arc of Year One Saga. After hearing growing reputation of Hiroto and his allies, Magia Kingdom of the East launches an invasion attempt onto its neighboring kingdom under a decree of its new king Urseus. This prompts Hiroto and his allies to seek their vampire allies (such as Gezerkia and Zeldis) as well as other figures (barring Belffergo and Rasmus who still loathe Hiroto) in Hybride to counter their eastern rival kingdom and prevent their invasion. Whilst that is going on, another eastern kingdom named Regulus Republic also makes their moves under the same concern and hostilities as their northern neighbor. Prologue 'The Death of the Wise King' (To be added..) Plot 'Debate Between Hiroto and Nestoria' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 6 (TO be added...) Part 7 (TO be added...) 'Nobles' Response to Magia and Conspirators' Next Move' Part 1 At Lalente Manor of Sigil, Felkina reads the letter from Hiroto and despite learns from Hiroto about his tough negotiation with Nestoria regarding the peace between Hybride and Magia. Hearing Urseus's alone reminds her encounter with him for financing their battle to save North Phyllis. To repay Urseus for his previous aid for her and Joachim, Felkina throws Hiroto's letter to the fire place while reading a letter from Joachim instead. As much as he is happy to read Joachim's letter about his life in imprisonment, Felkina yearns to see him as much as possible but worries that doing so will further adding Moldius's distrust against her. Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) 'Conspirators' Shady Alliance with Magia' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 6 (TO be added...) Part 7 'Nestoria Visit to Sigil' At Sigil, Felkina is so shocked to hear both news about Phyllis's provocation as well as Falby's death that she regrets for not replying Hiroto's letters. Later, Lemaire and Nestoria visits Felkina as the general wants the noblewoman to repay Urseus for his deeds 8 years ago by coercing her to agree the Probation of Access as to prohibit any vampire to enter Sigil, all to cripple the movements of Hiroto and the vampires. As Felkina initially refuses, Lemaire reminds her about Bourgault's death while Nestoria shows her the petition that is signed by 10 ministers as well as the list which, *The Margrave will not allowed to go anywhere besides Salabria, Orsia, Hagar and Ancel. *Vampires will never reach the boarders between Hybride and Magia. *Margrave will have to compensate for the vampire's attack onto Magia's "bystanders" To her displeasure, Felkina realizes that these are Belffergo's suggestion but both Lemaire and Nestoria persuade her that this is their chance to cripple Hiroto and vampires, with the former promises that her lord will evaluate her once the deed is done. This infuriates Felkina that she realizes Urseus's true colors while upbraids Lemaire for seeking Belffergo for "help", all to use her pride against her. Anyway, she calls her butler in and signs 2 documents as her "approval" to the probation but it doesn't ease her worries that this agreement means Hybride's humiliation by Magia. As Nestoria leaves Sigil, Felkina orders Lemaire to nullify the Probation by tomorrow and berates him for endangering Hybride by removing its only shield while the kingdom is vulnerable-something she will never do despite her hatred for Hiroto. When Lemaire "ensures" that it will ruin Hiroto's chances of comeback, Felkina retorts that only Hiroto can save Lusina and asks him if any enemy willing to "talk" without removing his/her threat, rendering Lemaire speechless. Regardless, Felkina's decision is final and she demands Lemaire to do the same. 'Zalia's Meeting with Hybride Ministers and Raquel' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (TO be added...) Part 6 (TO be added...) Part 7 (TO be added...) Part 8 Raquel is the last to confront Zalia but even she fails to dissuade her from antagonizing Hiroto and the vampires: In spite Raquel's claims that the vampires only protected Hiroto from Falby, Zalia persists on exiling the vampires which Raquel retorts as a bad idea as it will backfired easily. Raquel not only accuses Urseus for using his subject's death to strengthen Magia while weakening his enemies, she also asks Zalia why put all the blame onto Hiroto in spite his connections with the vampires. Zalia replies that she deems both Hiroto and vampires are untrustworthy despite Raquel says otherwise and insists that all she did was for the sake of "peace"-something Raquel condemns as lies and criticizing Magia for using intimidation to get what it wants and angrily leaves, not before hearing Zalia's requests to persuade Moldius to accept her proposal. 'Hiroto's Plan for Retaliation' Elsewhere, Hiroto is reading Raquel's letters about Zalia and her proposal for "peace" between Hybride and Magia and to accomplish that, he learn Hybride must compromise to Urseus's unreasonable demands. These letters disgusts Hiroto as he sees it as Magia's despicable way to get rid of the vampires but views Zalia as a tougher opponent than Nestoria. As Hiroto reread these letters and analyzes them, he initially concludes that Magia is trying to dominate the aerospace and limiting the vampires' activity, but he can't figure out the third one which leaves him wondering Urseus' real intention for Hybride. Coincidentally, Hiroto also receives an emergency letter from Panopticus. So, Hiroto gathers all of his counselors (Sōichirō, Curele, Alvy, Sorceire, Valkyria) as well as Quintilis, Excelis and Astiris into his office and discuss this situation: Not only Panopticus's letter comprises of Falby's murder by a red-winged vampire-of whom they believed to be one from Gezerkia's clan, which becomes Magia's "justification" in antagonizing the vampires, but also some details about Urseus's ludicrous demands for Hybride to, *Limiting the Vampire's movements. *Limiting the Vampire's numbers. *All Vampires must follow the rules and regulations. *Margrave himself shall not participate the negotiation, or else it will be called off and if he appears. With time is not on their side, everyone thinks that stopping Hybride from negotiating with Zalia is impossible as Excelis assumes that Zalia is testing Hiroto's caliber. Moreover, the letter continues that Magia will deploy 7,000 soldiers to the boarders which many initially view it as a bluff, considering Nasar's passing. Hiroto however doubts it because whilst the news of 7,000 soldiers is a "ruse", if his sources from Lusina's Elven Elder and Metis indicates anything, the gathering itself is possible because Magia soldiers knows the forests' routes through local hunters' information and may attempting to prepare their surprise attack with huge numbers, of which Excelis suspects the Magia Army is actually trying to find the vampires' weakness. Thinking the war is inevitable due to Urseus's trickery, Hiroto then asks everyone if Phyllis will be joining the fray as well, to which Alvy thinks this scenario may be possible and fears that Hiroto will never reaches Emperia in time even with his best efforts; causing everyone goes silent. After thinking for a while, along with Quintilis's words about going to Lusina does not against the royal decree, Hiroto laughs as he finally think a better idea: Rather than him going to Emperia, Hiroto sends 2 people to Emperia and breaking the negotiation on his behalf-with one of them is Sōichirō. In spite of Sōichirō's protests, Hiroto already made his mind as he gives his friend a reference book as guidance and urges him tp get ready. Sōichirō then makes his situation worse by mentioning Curele which gives Hiroto an idea to have his friend take Curele with him as well. 'Lusina's Crisis and Reaction' Somewhere within a forest's route, only 300 soldiers (including the elves and knights) are rushing for Lusina but even they doubt that they can Magia's invasion due to Urseus's unreasonable demands for Moldius. To make matters worse, Limbeld receives bad news from Panopticus that around 7,000 strong Magia Army are heading for Lusina and he is so shocked that he ignores Belffergo's letter about the Probation of Access. Meanwhile, Gezerkia blames her impulsiveness for killing Falby that gave Hiroto more trouble. though hope is not lost when she reads the letter's further content about bringing honor and victory as retribution. So she gathers any available followers and the Red-Wing Vampires then sneak pass through Terminus River in the following night. At Regulus Republic, a messenger from Hybride interrupts a prince's "study" (in reality, he's flirting with the ladies) and report an urgent news in regards of his kingdom's crisis only for the latter brushes it off since he deems any Hybride affairs are none of his concern. Meanwhile, Cognadus and Dialogs are discussing Magia's "promise" for Regulus but seemly content because in spite of Urseus's pressure for Hybride, they find his ambition as "noble". When Dialogs mentions the Prince of Hybride, Cognadus replies that it is not necessary to tell him. Part 3 'Enemies' Attack from All Sides' Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 'Unexpected Reinforcements from Hiroto' At Lusinia, the Elder hears from an elven soldier about a visitor but refuses to see him until that soldier is about to deliver a message to the vampires-prompting him dispatches his elven cavalry towards the boarder 30 minutes later. Meanwhile, at Sigil's riverside, Phyllis Army are shocked to see the arrival of both Vampires and Mummies at the docks and immediately retreat back to GermeshEven 1 year has passed since their defeat, the Phyllis Army was haunted merely a sight of the vampires.. At her manor, while confirms Lemaire's removal of Probation from her butler, Felkina sees the Vampire Airborne Carriage's arrival and orders her knights not to do anything while she greets Hiroto herself, who comes for a drink. As soon as Hiroto and vampires are leaving, Felkina informs him about Belffergo and Rasmus's scheme of prohibiting vampires from entering Sigil and pleas him to drive off the invading Magia Army since the probation has been revoked. Initially shocked by the news, Hiroto tells her to leave everything to him and departs. 'Breaking the Negotiation with Magia' At midnight, after rendezvous with the Vampire Airborne Unit via a raft by the mummies, Sōichirō is riding the Vampire Airborne Carriage and rushing his way for Emperia alongside Curele and Gezerkia. Along the way, Sōichirō is still thinking about the turns of events due to Hiroto's unsuspected plan and begins to wonder if he can do greatness like him. Gezerkia on the other hand teases Sōichirō as manly and cute which makes the latter blushes red, prompting Curele to glare at Gezerkia and claims that Sōichirō is hers only. Part 2 At Emperia, Moldius and Privy Council confront Magia Representatives (Zalia, Nestoria and a secretary) where despite Panopticus persists of not compensating , Zalia coldly threaten all of them about sending Magia Army into the boarders should the negotiation is canceled. and further pressuring Moldius to "reconsider", to which Univestel deems as them holding their grudge against them. Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 Just as Moldius is about to sign the first demand, Orfina barges into his office and informs Moldius and Panopticus about the vampires's arrival at the courtyard. On their way, they confront Zalia who angry threaten them with Magia Army's invasion for "Hiroto's" presence. When everyone reach outside, however, they (especially Moldius, Nestoria and MagiaFor Nestoria and especially Zalia, they thought their plan almost worked if it wasn't Hiroto's unexpected plan that exceed their expectations. Not to mention the presence of the vampires such as Gezerkia and Curele, especially with the former unexpected apology, prompting Zalia to think all of her efforts in pushing Moldius to the corner have been wasted. This unexpected outcome alone driven Zalia mad and it only worsen when she hears Magia Army's defeat by Hiroto later.) are surprised and confused to see that the visitors are actually Sōichirō, Curele and Gezerkia instead. Gezerkia apologizes to Zalia on her clan's behalf and promises that incidents such as Falby's murder will never repeat again. Zalia frantically tries to explain the negotiation "purposes" only to be called out by Gezerkia for doubting her clan's integrity. Nestoria then pleas Moldius to stop an "outsider" from intervening the negotiation until Sōichirō points out its major contradiction: The letter didn't say counselors and vampires are barred from participating the negotiation which means this negotiation itself became meaningless without the vampires attendance to discuss Falby's death-something Zalia strongly denies by claiming the vampires will "ruin" the 2-side talk. In spite Sōichirō's further explanation about this negotiation's contradiction, Zalia insists the the negotiation is for "peace" which Sōichirō views as a farce because not only he considers Magia's secret meeting with Phyllis without the vampires' knowledge as "Monster Claiming"According to Sōichirō, from his own world, the word Monster Claims means a party uses suspicious methods to force/subjugate his/her opponent to get what they want., he also accuses Magia representatives as hypocrites for using "peace" to advocate their king's vile intentions of bringing chaos to the worldAccording to Sōichirō, if Magia brings out the unreasonable terms about the vampires right now, Phyllis may also come to Hybride with the same request which makes the temporal "peace" between Hybride and Phyllis not a better solution. Additionally, he also suspects that should the negotiation fails, Magia will dispatch its army to invade and annex half of Lusinia which also dragging Phyllis with it.. With the negotiation failed, Zalia pulls her sword out and contemptuously tells everyone to prepare the consequences for humiliating Urseus but Sōichirō counters by saying that Hiroto has no regrets. As the Magia representatives (Zalia, Nestoria and a secretary) storm off, Moldius asks Sōichirō about their intervention that broke Hybride's negotiation with Magia. To the shock of the king and his vassals, Sōichirō replies that it was part of Hiroto's plan so he can "hunt" down the "bears"The "bear" Sōichirō refers to is the invading Magia Army.at the forests. 'Magia Army's Horrendous Defeat' At Lusinia's Forest, Hiroto, alongside with Salabria Vampires Alliance as well as several elves as well as Lusinia's guards and hunters, are hiding and preparing for their ambush onto the incoming Magia Army. Upon hearing the Gezerkia's reports about incoming enemies, Hiroto explains his strategy: They will shoot the arrows at the enemies first, then fall back, and finally fight back when the time is right. With this briefing, Hiroto's plan is in motion. Elsewhere, Magia's Advance Army arrive at the forest but 5 soldiers are killed by an ambush by the vampires and elves. As the Advance Army retaliates, however, both vampires and elves immediately retreat into the forests' depth. Dex the commander stops his men from chasing after the enemy, however, as he assume that there is a trap waiting for them so he orders to leave the dead soldiers and moving forward for their destination instead. At his castle, Limbeld worries that Hiroto's tactics against the overwhelming Magia Army is futile until he sees 6 more vampires (among those are Gezerkia and Curele) fly into his territory. Hiroto and others are delighted to hear the good news that not just the successful first ambush onto Magia's Advance Army, but also Sōichirō's successful effort in foiling Magia's negotiation with Hybride-prompting Gezerkia sees the battle as interesting. Magia's Main Army also hears their advance army's casualties but brush it off due to the vampires "disadvantage"In fact, they're so confident about the vampires' weakness at the forest to the point they dismiss Phyllis Army's severe defeat at Terminus River. Consequently, they are ironically defeated by the same vampire that crushed the Phyllis Army one year ago.at the forest. Back in the forest, Magia Advance Army is ambushed again but continue to march on and reaches the rendezvous point. Magia Main Army follow from behind only to be stopped by Curele who then charges towards them and easily decimates them all without injuries. The soldiers then hide into the forest but not even that works when Curele blows off the entire forest along with dirt and soldiers with her tornado anyway-leaving so many dead bodies on the road. Curele's uncanny feat horrifies the surviving soldiers so much that flee to all directionsAt one point, the commander, despite Curele's power that crushes the mighty Magia Army without any effort, just like her legendary curb-stomping victory over Phyllis Army, the commander insists his men to stand their ground instead. To make matters worse, reinforcements from hundreds of vampires and elves are following behind them-forcing more Magia soldiers to keep on retreating., scattering Magia Main Army entirely. From afar, Valkyria and Zeldis are proud to watch Curele's curb-stomping victory over Magia Main Army. Meanwhile, Magia Advance Army is so devastated to hear the main army's annihilation that their morale is severely plummeted. Hiroto then arrives and urges the surviving enemy to retreat or face the wrath of his allies. Surrounded by enemies (Vampires, Elves and even the Guards Army) from all corners, the surviving Magia soldiers reluctantly compliesBefore retreating, Dex asks Hiroto if they let truly let them live for retreating, to which Hiroto affirms as his promise. and retreat back to Magia. As their victory cry, everyone is chanting the names of Hiroto and the vampires (Curele, Zeldis, Gezerkia) and with this, the battle between Hybride and Magia is over. 'Aftermath of Magia Army's Defeat' To celebrate Magia Army's defeat, Lusinia is holding a three-day feast and the residents are grateful to Hiroto and the vampires for saving their home. As he is planning on reporting his victory back to Moldius, Panopticus and Felkina, Hiroto hears from the vampires about Felkina's strange behavior for giving them fruit juices during their latest their encounter-causing him to assume her change of heart. Regardless, Limbeld thanking Hiroto and the vampires (Zeldis, Curele and Gezerkia) for saving his territory and tell them to enjoy the feast as much as possible. At Emperia, Sōichirō, Moldius and ministers are so delighted to hear Hiroto and his allies' victory over Magia Army that the king rewards the vampire messenger a bracelet as his gift before the latter leaves. Later, Panopticus and everybody (except FinnathThe reason why Finnath as the only person who is remain silent is because he, like Belffergo and Rasmus, wants to crush Hiroto only to be stunned to hear their failure instead. Whichever the case, this doesn't sit well for the conspirators.) toast their wines as their celebration for Hybride's successful defense against an enemy kingdom. Elsewhere, Zalia and Nestoria are also hear Magia Army's defeat but while Nestoria becomes speechless, Zalia refuses to believe the outcomeThe reason Zalia remains in denial about Magia Army's defeat is because not only she still assumes the vampires' "disadvantages" in the forest, but also her confidence over Magia Army's overwhelming numbers against the vampires. despite the secretary tells her that Hybride is celebrating as they speak-something she brushes off as a "ruse" to shaken their morale. To Zalia's anger, however, Magia merchant reports that 1,200 of 3,000 soldiers have fled to Magia after their defeat by Hiroto and the Vampires and believes that continuing this battle is futile. Zalia then argues hysterically and persists on fulfilling Urseus's dream only to be silent by the merchant's retort for he deems the dream as meaningless even if it means sacrificing the surviving 1,200 men before leaving. This infuriates Zalia so much that she curses Hiroto but Nestoria suggests on cancelling their negotiation with Hybride as their means to fight for another day which Zalia begrudgingly compliesInitially, Zalia opposes Nestoria's idea of canceling the negotiation with Hybride as she refuses to accept the fact that they were beaten. The only reason Zalia eventually accepts Nestoria's suggestion is because the latter believed that Urseus is not a type a king who gives up easily, all the while claiming that retreat for the sake of starting over is also a duty of a vassal.. Meanwhile, Belffergo and Rasmus are horrified to hear Finnath's news via a messenger. After learning the Mummies and Vampires were involved in a war against Magia Army, Belffergo condemns Hiroto for violating the probation of access to Sigil's harbor only to be baffled to learn that Felkina was the one who removed the probation. Rasmus, bitterly realizes that his own tactics turned against himPart of Rasmus's regret is that all of his plans against Hiroto ends up aiding his enemy to turn things instead., opts to give up as he fears that any plot against Hiroto and the vampires are now useless since they are revered as heroes due to their past heroic accomplishments According to Rasmus, even if they do have a slight chance of beating Hiroto, due to their accomplishment for saving Salabria, Orsia and Lusinia from the enemies, it only adding their reputation and even making both himself and Belffergo as Hybride's enemies instead. It is this reason that Rasmus noted that even if the conspirators may have a chance of fighitng back, they're too ashamed to return to Emperia because he know that they are not going back to Emperia unpunished.. Felkina, after learning Hiroto's victory from Lemaire, suddenly laughs while remarks his better performances in saving Hybride from Magia's near destruction. Raquel, on the other hand, is so relief to hear Hiroto's victory and she summons a horse carriage so she can personally meet him, congratulating him and thanks him for saving the kingdomThe reason for Raquel's relief to hear Hiroto's victory is because she is unable to change Zalia's mind even after meeting her and warned her about the consequences of attacking Hybride.. As for Germesh, Magia Army's shocking defeat makes him speechless while thinking his demotion as his consequence for failing Germesh's reason in allying Magia Army in attacking Hybride because he was one of many people in Phyllis disagreed a peaceful relationship between Hybride and Phyllis, hence he led 500 strong cavalry and readily to attack Hybride again. Magia Army's defeat has deliver a hirrible blow to Germesh.. 'Zalia's First Meeting with Hiroto' At Emperia, 3 factions (Hybride Side, Magia Side, and Vampire Side that comprises Gezerkia and Sōichirō) are gathering at the round table and discuss their negotiation. During the discussion, Panopticus informs Zalia that Hybride will reject their proposal due to Gezerkia's early apology while Sōichirō demands Magia to pay 30,000 silver as its compensation for Hybride Army's damage, to which Zalia begrudgingly complies and never say anything else aside from the compensation issue. With that, the negotiation ends with everyone hopes the peace between both kingdoms as Zalia shakes only the hands of Sōichirō, Panopticus, Univestel and even Gezerkia. On their way leaving Emperia with a sour note, Zalia and Nestoria meet Hiroto and Valkyria along the way especially the former who never thought that juvenile is the one who crushed Urseus's might. Hiroto greets Zalia with courtesy and whilst telling her that he had thought about retaliating by force if the negotiation failed, he shakes her hand and further tells her that it requires some experiences, process and time for kingdoms to have a peaceful diplomatic relationships with each other, and he is looking forward to see the true peace between Hybride and Magia. This prompts Zalia remarks that this Diferente is Magia's hardest opponent and views him as Hybride's core figure in moving the kingdom forward should the veterans retires. Whilst claiming Urseus's hostility against Hiroto is "correct", the only thing Zalia is thinking right now is to report the terrible result back to Urseus. 'Hiroto's Reward for Save Hybride' Part 1 (TO be added...) Part 2 (TO be added...) Part 3 (TO be added...) Part 4 (TO be added...) Part 5 (To be added....) 'Felkina's Gratitude for Hiroto' 2 days later, Felkina arrives to Emperia in regards of her removal of Probation of Access of Harbor at Sigil. When Moldius asks her why did she remove the probation, Felkina replies that it was to repay Hiroto for saving Lusinia from Magia Army's invasion. The king, however, knows that in truth Felkina just wanted to meet Joachim. So, Moldius have Joachim to enter his office as the exile prince runs towards Felkina, hugs her and tells her how much he has missed her since their separation. Felkina is so moved by the reunion that she sheds her tears of joy and thanks Moldius for his mercy. The king, despite his displeasure in sparing Felkina but only do so because Hiroto once rescued Lusinia, tells the countess that she should be thanking Hiroto instead since it was Hiroto's idea for sparing her due to his belief that despite their differences in philosophy, deep down she is a woman cares for her kingdom- prompting Felkina to feel regret for her antagonistic belittlement. Meanwhile, Hiroto, Valkyria, Curele and Sōichirō are sent by Univestel, Panopticus and Sobrinus for their departure back to Primaria. Just as the horse carriage is about to leave, Felkina catches up with it and taking her hat off without saying any words. As Hiroto tells her that she can visit Primaria anytime she wants, Felkina touches his hands and thanks him for telling her the probation of access and the apple juice he gave her. Afterwards, with the security cavalry surrounding the horse carriage, Hiroto and his friends leave Emperia and set off their journey back to Primaria. Epilogue 'Kingdoms' Reaction to Magia Army's Defeat' The fallout of Magia Army's defeat greatly affects all four kingdoms: Urseus is so shocked to hear Zalia's report about his army's horrible defeat that he blames himself for miscalculating his enemies' true caliber, though his hostilities against Hiroto and the vampires are yet to be ceasedTo Urseus's worry, the vampires' rising reputation after the war not only made them as "heroes" in Hybride, but it also made Hiroto almost untouchable by any enemies both externally or internally, which putting Magia's future in jeopardy.LN Volume 13 Epilogue. Eesh meanwhile berates Abrahim for his worst idea and orders Germesh's demotion as he doesn't want to fight Hiroto. Cognadus and Dialogs on the other hand view the vampires are so "dangerous"In their thoughts, the Magia Army's defeat may be served as Hiroto's "warning" to all 3 neighboring kingdoms against Hybride just like Hiroto's war against Phyllis one year ago. This also means that these ministers assume that Urseus's own impatience has led to his first defeat. that they are beyond anybody's "control". Belffergo and Rasmus-who are now live their lives in seclusion because Moldius forbids them from leaving EmperiaAccording to Moldius's degree, whilst Felkina was pardoned under Hiroto's suggestion, he didn't forgive both Belffergo and Rasmus for their treachery against Hybride simply due to their feud against Hiroto, The main reason for such was while Belffergo did doing his shady dealings with Urseus behind Moldius's back, what he didn't realized was that the king-probably through Hiroto and others' investigation-knew that his House has spies everywhere. So instead of crushing Hiroto with his plot, Belffergo plans backfires him so hard as if he was digging his own grave.-lament their failure while loses any motivation to crush Hiroto. 'The Result of Fishing' As for the Mummies and Vampires, they are rewarded for their contribution in the war against Magia Army and saving Hybride, with each faction spending their exploits for their respective purposes Each factions were rewarded in different kinds of reward: The mummies receive 3 golds each and they spend them on shopping at towns and buy gifts for their loves ones; The vampires on the other hand receive 10 golds and opt to partying at Secondaria instead such as partying at Secondaria or buying gifts to their loves one or family. Sōichirō meanwhile is reading bed time stories to Curele at Terminus Castle. At the lake outside the castle, Hiroto and the ladies (Valkyria, Mimia, Sorceire and Excelis)-whereas the latter's breasts clinging onto Hiroto, much to his enjoyment-are fishing but they are unable to catch even one fish but Hiroto seemly content about it. Characters New Characters *Urseus *Zalia *Nestoria *Cognadus *Dialogs Story Impact *The entire continent of the other world is revealed and it comprises 4 kingdoms sharing a single river, the Terminus River. The river itself also serves as their boarders that separate them from each other. **The locations of the four kingdoms are also revealed: Hybride Kingdom of the North West, Phyllis Kingdom of South West along with the former Northern Phyllis Kingdom; Magia Kingdom of the North East and Regulus Republic of the South East. Despite their cultural and custom differences, all 4 kingdoms share the same boarder that is Terminus River that separates them from each other. *After Phyllis from the previous saga, Magia is a next kingdom to be introduced as an antagonist due to Urseus's hostility against Hiroto and the vampires after hearing their increasing reputation. Further information indicates that both kingdoms were feuding with each for 50 years until Nasar ended the feud some time ago and he is among the few who doesn't show resentment against the vampires. Sadly, Nasar's death and Urseus's ascension as the new king, the latter of which was actually resulted by latter's conspiracies, reigniting the old rivalry between the 2 kingdoms while starting his own feud with Hiroto. **Urseus is introduced as the new King of Magia and whilst he is genuinely cares for Magia, his hostility for Hybride is twisted simply because he believes all vampires are evil and Hybride must be crushed in order to fulfill his ambition in making Magia the strongest kingdom in the continent. **Both Zalia and Nestoria are introduced as Urseus's closest and entrusted vassal as they aid Urseus along the way: Zalia is the Elven Prime Minister whilst Nestoria is Urseus's loyal retainer and leader of his lifeguard. Regardless, both are so loyal to Urseus that they willing to follow his rule even if some of his methods are questionable. In the end however, they both outsmarted by Hiroto as he somehow manages to see through their plan and foil them-prompting them to realize that *The fallout of Magia Army's defeat by Hybride's Vampire Army gives profound effects to all four kingdoms in the entire continent. **Urseus is especially shocked after hearing Zalia's report about his army's defeat by Hybride's Vampire Army. This aftermath, however, only increasing his hostility against Hiroto and the vampires as the king willing to do anything to crush his opponents, including his ironic meeting with Disgurd the vampire (Gerzekia's rival) for help to strengthen his army in the next arc .Light Novel Volume 14 **Esh on the other hand becomes even more vigilant and have Germesh to be demoted instead, considering his personal experiences of facing Hiroto's resourcefulness from the Hybride Ministers Arc and Phyllis Affairs Arc. **Regulus Republic is also shaken with both Cognadus and Dialogs view the fallout further rising vampire's notoriety across the continent and doesn't ease all the kingdoms' hostility against them According to them, the vampires originally only attacks humans whenever their habitats and livelihoods are threaten. However, with Hiroto's feud with Phyllis-especially after slaying some of their commanders during their war at Terminus River, as well as dropping Kyne's head to scare Babylos-becomes infamously well known across the continent, they assumes that it has changed the vampires' behavior., with the possibility from Urseus's counterattack still present. Still, this aftermath also garners some people's interest towards Hiroto such as the Elven Noble Twins.Light Novel Volume 14 **As their ramifications for their betrayal, Belffergo and Rasmus are forbidden by Moldius from entering EmperiaBetween this or being thrown into the dungeon, they considered the former was better because at least they don't rot while imprisoned inside the prison. and force to pay 40,000 worth of silver as their compensation for Lusinia's damage. This alone marks both noblemen's decline as they have lose their will To describe the conspirators' despair, Belffergo and Rasmus were so consumed by their grief to the point their lost their spirit and give up their ploy on crushing Hiroto-effectively ending their feud with the young Diferente. Trivia (TO be added...) Notes References Navigation Category:Story Arc